powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Broadway Force
When the arts are band from Earth during the Zarkon's reign, actors rebel for their missing piece. Hamilton/Heights Red= Lin-Manuel Miranda Waitress Blue= Sara Barallies Wicked/If Then Green= Indina Menzel Fiddler/Cabaret Brown= Danny Bernstein Amelie/Hamilton Pink= Phillipa Soo Saigon/ Les Mis Camo= Alastair Brammer Phantom/ Les Mis White= Ali Edwolt Jersey/ Buddy Maroon= Mark Ballas Hansen/ Once Cyan= Laura Dreyfuss Les Mis/Waitress Grey= Will Swenson Lion/Hamilton Orange=Chris Jackson Footloose/Rent Black= Jeremy Kushneir King Gold/Bridges= Kelli O'hara Beauty/ The Sound Yellow= Susan Egan Grease/ Fantastics Silver= Carole Demas Hairspray Confetti= Marissa Jaret Winokur Home/ Good Man Teal= Beth Malone Beautiful/Waitress Checkered= Jessie Mueller Aida/ Lion Ancient= Heather Headley Legally/Hairspray Magenta= Laura Bell Bundy Heathers/Spider Man Lime= Alice Lee Rent/Aida Purple= Adam Pascal Spring/Hamilton White and Grey= Jonathan Groff Mormon/Hamilton Clear= Rory O'Malley Heights/Hamilton Navy= Kristin Olivo Oz Metalic Red= Danielle Hope Poppins Metalic Blue= Laura Michelle Kelly Shrek/Hamilton Metalic Green= Brian D'Arcy James Great Comet Metallic Brown= Josh Groban Cabaret Metalic Pink= Joel Gray Pacific Metalic Camo= Mary Martin Mia Metalic White= Siobhan McCarthy Annie Metalic Maroon= Andrea McArtle Frozen Metalic Cyan= Cassie Levy Chorus Line Metalic Grey= Robert Lupone Avenue Q Metalic Orange= John Tartagalia Chicago Metalic Black= Ann Reinking Chocolate Metalic Gold= Douglas Hodge Hair Metalic Yellow= James Rado Ragtime Metalic Silver= Brian Stokes Mitchell Jeckyl/Hyde Metalic Confeti= David Hasslehoff My Fair Lady Metalic Teal= Dolly Metalic Checkered= Bette Midler West Side Metalic Ancient= War Paint/Sweeney Todd Magenta= Patti LuPone Be More Chill Metalic White and Grey= Stephanie Hsu Slave Metalic Purple= Cynthia Erivo Forever Metalic Clear= Harry Conick Jr. Pippin Metalic Navy= Villain Cross Master "The Closer" Megazords Hamilboat Megazord Saigoncopter Kingzord Housebot Pyrariser Episodes # We Need Arts! # Accelerate! # Night Time Sharpens # Oh What A Night! # Dear Evan Hansen, Zoe's a Rebel # Do You Hear the People Sing? # I can't Wait to Take Down the King! # Footloose in Real Life # Getting to Know the Team # What I'd Give # Are there Worse Things they can do? # You can't Stop the Team # Let's Play Airplane # I feel the Earth Move # Is our Victory Written in the Stars? # Just Let Me be a Ranger # Dead Girl Walking # Let's do this Tonight # Are we Totally Doomed? # I Beleive # Lights Up # Alternate Musical Mode # Another One from Over the Rainbow # Let's make this Practically Perfect in Every Way # A Ruined Big Bright Beautiful World # The Comet has Landed # Come to the Team (or the Cabaret) # South of the Pacific # Look at that Dancing Queen # Tomorrow # Let it Go # What they did for Rule # The Sun isn't Shining # They have it Coming # Pure Imagination No More # It's Easy for this to be Hard # Beyond our Lifetime # Pursue the Truth # The Place were we Live # Hello! # Tonight # War # Let's Save the Pitiful World # We're Now Slaves # No More Clear Days # Team Complete # Let's Finish this # Category:Writingactor258